20 girasoles en el cenicero
by BelMatsuno
Summary: De cómo Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu, Ichiko y Jyushiko se encontraron y amaron en diferentes vidas. Dedicado enteramente a una de mis personas más especiales y amadas en esta vida. Feliz cumple Moni! Portada por Choco-leche.
1. A ella

Para **MonickKeehl**

No tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo comenzar esto, pues muchas veces me pasa que al momento de expresarme a alguien querido se me olvidan o se me mezclan las palabras.

¿Cómo puedo agradecerle a una persona que ha estado siempre para mí, por más que la haya hecho llorar _-y viceversa igual-_ y rabiar como no hay idea en este mundo? Supongo que la realidad muchas veces supera la ficción y ni la distancia a veces puede interponerse en el sentir.

Este año _-en unos días-_ se cumplirán dos desde que nos conocimos y superamos numerosos obstáculos juntas (e incluso aún superamos, pero de a poquito ya nadie se va metiendo en lo que solo nos concierne a ambas), en los cuales caímos, sufrimos, aprendimos _-o no-_ y un sinfín de cosas más...

Y pese a eso, aunque a veces no sepa transmitirlo o demostrarlo bien, te amo como no tienes una idea, pues como ya te dije una vez eres ya una compañera de vida más que una amiga. El vínculo es tan profundo que no puede definirse por solo un término.

Por todo lo anterior _-y lo que vendrá-_ quería darte un buen regalo de cumpleaños (aunque seguramente me quedé corta porque mereces mucho más) que pudieras disfrutar lo máximo posible. Y aprovechando que cumples la linda y tierna edad de veinte años, no pude hacer más que escribir veinte historias cortas Suuji, que es la pareja que tanto te encanta y hace feliz. Traté también de tenerlas todas a tiempo, pero por ahora solo pude entregarte el word con la mitad de la recopilación. Para la semana que viene ya intentaré cumplir con lo faltante (espero que valga la pena) y así podrás tener tu pequeño libro virtual de tu otp. :3 Aquí iré subiendo una historia por día, o día y medio para más comodidad.

Intenté priorizar lo máximo posible tus gustos personales (Jyushimatsu de seme, versiones favoritas, actitudes...) sin embargo te pido disculpas desde ya si sientes que algo no cuadra pues el Suuji no es precisamente mi punto fuerte :'D

También decirte que el título es muy parecido al de Sakuras en el río, los girasoles representan a Jyushimatsu y el cenicero a Ichimatsu. Sabes que me encanta jugar con esas cosas. :)

Por último, le agradezco de todo corazón a **Choco-leche** quien realizó la bellísima portada.

Ella es una artista y ficker bastante reconocida en el fandom de esta ship, así que también espero que si decide leer estas pequeñas historias las disfrute 3 Síganla en Facebook y en Wattpad (Choco-leche) por favor! Su FB es Chocoleche, allí los orienta mejor en cuanto a sus trabajos c: ¡Gracias de nuevo por su ayuda! Hizo una belleza de portada. Belleza se queda corta, en realidad.

En cuanto a ti, mi waifu preciosa y querida, espero que estas historias estén a la altura de tu OTP y sobre todo que disfrutes con ellas, que después de todo para eso nacieron. Para tu absoluto y exclusivo disfrute.

Ojalá que todos tus deseos y metas se cumplan. Lo mereces. Y recuerda que siempre puedes y podrás contar conmigo. Las discusiones y malos momentos solo fortalecen nuestro lazo, aunque debamos sufrir primero. Eso es el aprendizaje 3

Con amor, amor, **amooooooor infinito** ,

 _Bel._

 _18/04/18._


	2. 1

**1.**

Los ojos violáceos vieron como el cuerpo del noveno héroe caía al vacío, perdiéndose en el suelo en el que seguramente se habría partido sin falta todos los huesos al momento de besar al piso. Rodó los ojos, sabiendo que por más que su oído estuviera más agudizado luego de tantos años encerrada, sería imposible distinguir el sonido del brutal impacto.

Además, pensándolo bien, a ella no debería importarle absolutamente nada lo que les pasara a quienes "venían a rescatarla" y mucho menos después de decirles y de gritarles que ella no deseaba serlo.

Desde el día en el que su madre la había encerrado en esa alta e imponente torre para protegerla de todos los males del mundo, se había resignado a que ningún hombre, por más valiente y fuerte que fuera, no podría sacarla de ella debido a la bestia amarilla e indomable que custodiaba sus alrededores.

Un dragón dorado, de los tiempos más remotos que no la mantenía precisamente prisionera en el sentido más conocido de la palabra, sino que la había aferrado con cadenas y esposas a su alma y corazón.

Y lo más mágico de toda la travesía que era su vida desde que sus destinos se habían cruzado, era que todo ese amor que se profesaban era absolutamente correspondido.

Ichiko retrocedió un par de pasos cuando oyó como Jyushimatsu se acercaba gracias a sus resoplidos de dragón y cuando la fiera bestia apareció en la única ventana de la torre, enseñándole su espalda, no dudó en tomar carrera y saltar afuera, siendo atrapada por esas dos alas que la hacían tener equilibrio en múltiples y variadas ocasiones.

Ella cerró los ojos al sentir la ligera brisa golpear su piel con el inicio del viaje, extendiendo sus brazos y entregándose a la libertad como solo acompañada de Jyushimatsu podía hacerlo.

¿Quién iba a pensar que el amor entre una princesa y un dragón podría ser tan puro?

 **Ichiko princesa** **y** **Jyushimatsu dragón.**

 _Edad Media._


	3. 2

**2.**

Podía sentir como cada poro de su piel dejaba de responder a cualquier orden que él les dictara desde su cerebro. Sabía que enfrentarse a esa pandilla de mierda podía hacerlo perder su valiosa vida, sin embargo, su orgullo varonil había sido mucho más fuerte que él.

Así que ahora ahí estaba, desangrándose en el piso y abandonado como el más miserable perro que se pudiera imaginar. Incluso sus compañeros habían decidido dejarlo atrás "por el bien de todos" no obstante bien sabía que todos ellos se orinaban en los pantalones por ser unos cobardes de tercera clase.

Esos malditos críos nunca le habían terminado de inspirar confianza y precisamente era porque él no se tomaba la mafia como un juego.

Pero todos esos pensamientos, entre los que se encontraban como contactaría a sus traidores y los despellejaría vivos dándoles una lenta y dolorosa muerte en lo posible, desaparecieron en el mismo instante en el que percibió una luz blanca en toda la oscuridad que otorgaba el cielo nocturno.

Y no era precisamente la luna.

Ichimatsu estaba confundido y lo estuvo aún más cuando divisó, con su visión ya borrosa por la pérdida de sangre, como dos extensiones tan peculiares como las que podían ser unas alas blancas se erguían altas en el firmamento, envolviendo a aquella luz que todavía no lograba distinguir.

Una pluma blanca cayó en su frente, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos, solo un segundo antes de que sintiera una agradable calidez y una reconfortante paz en cada centímetro de su piel, donde hacia pocos minutos había estado agonizando y sintiendo como la vida se le escurría entre las manos con cada gota de sangre.

Un segundo antes de caer dormido, en la más profunda y amena oscuridad, el mafioso pudo notar como dos orbes dorados se ponían frente a él, expresando la más honda y excesiva preocupación.

Ichimatsu cerró los ojos, pensando cómo era posible que alguien tuviera al sol en los suyos.

Jyushimatsu, el ángel más poderoso y fuerte de Dios, había decidido acunar bajo sus alas al mafioso más peligroso de todo el país, alejándolo de las garras del infierno.

 **Ichimatsu mafioso** **y** **Jyushimatsu ángel.**

 _Edad contemporánea._


	4. 3

No podía creer que realmente le había confesado su amor a ese idiota y que ese mismo idiota lo hubiera roto en frente de toda la escuela.

Sabía que una chica como ella probablemente jamás hubiera logrado salir con él, ¿pero era necesario romper la carta de amor que tanto trabajo le había dado frente a sus narices… y frente a prácticamente todos los estudiantes del instituto?

Había sido un grave error confiar en el atardecer como el mejor momento para declararse y aunque admitía que ella tenía gran culpa por haberlo hecho cuando había testigos, simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Su corazón ya estaba hinchado de tanto amor que iba a explotar y ahora que lo habían desinflado con esa turbia y cruel realidad no hacía más que descascararse al tiempo que corría y corría, deseando llegar a su casa.

Las lágrimas no le permitieron ver bien la cerradura de la puerta mientras intentaba encajar la llave en ella, pero cuando logró hacerlo entró de la manera más desesperada posible pues aún podía sentir en su oído las risas de burla de todos aquellos que habían presenciado su patético intento de ser correspondida.

En su mente todavía se repetían los segundos en los que el papel se hacia pedacitos en las propias manos de su ser más amado… o al menos eso pensaba hasta que subiendo las escaleras se tropezó con sus propios pies -como si no supiera hacer nada más que tropezarse en esta vida- y cayó hacia atrás, directo a una muerte segura en cuanto se estrellara el cráneo contra el piso luego de rodar por unos veinte escalones.

Jyushiko sintió el paro en su corazón por el pánico antes de cerrar los ojos, esperando el resultado inevitable, sintiendo que era tan patética no solo por haber sido rechazada y haber sido echada de casa por sus padres años antes, sino por morirse de esa forma tan estúpida siendo que ella creía que siempre podía apostar a algo mejor.

Esperó el golpe definitivo, pero nunca llegó y en cambio, su espalda fue a parar en una superficie acolchada y relajante, que la guío al final de la escalera con cuidado para luego dejarla en el suelo con suavidad, como si aquel que la había rescatado supiera que ella en esos momentos se encontraba tan frágil como el cristal.

Jyushiko apoyó sus piernas en el suelo, despacio, quedando arrodillada y miró con sus ojos cristalizados a Ichimatsu, el tigre que había rescatado la misma noche en la que sus padres le habían dado la espalda "por robarle a un científico que solo buscaba hacer el bien para la humanidad" aun si eso significaba torturar a un pobre animal salvaje como lo era ese tigre al que le habían arrebatado sus garras y colmillos.

Y que ahora lamía sus lágrimas para calmarla.

Jyushiko respiró profundo, abrazándolo por el cuello y llorando por el dolor, el miedo y el agradecimiento palpitándoles en el pecho.

Que tonta había sido al pensar que su ser más amado era ese canalla, cuando tenía al mismo amor en forma de tigre viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

 **Ichimatsu tigre** **y** **Jyushiko colegiala.**

 _2005._


	5. 4

La brisa fresca y suave del verano hizo que su cabello ondeara, sorprendiéndola en el acto de estar espiando a aquella adolescente que tantos problemas le había traído desde esa tarde en la que sus vidas se habían cruzado.

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¿En serio había salido de la universidad como loca para ver como esa cría surfeaba las olas?

¿En que mierda estaba pensando, estando a pocas semanas de los exámenes finales?

Apretó los dientes a la vez que presionaba la carpeta con todos los papeles de su carrera contra su pecho. Dio la espalda al mar, aquel en el que esa chica de ojos dorados se estaba divirtiendo, domando a las olas a su antojo y capricho.

No podía creerlo, realmente no podía creerlo.

Tenía veintidós años y ahora no solo venía a fijarse en alguien de dieciséis –"para diecisiete", diría ella ofendida con esos cabellos rubios rebeldes- sino que también en una mujer.

¿Qué pensarían sus padres de conocer tal verdad?

Ichiko siempre había sido la hija perfecta, sin hermanos, por lo que nunca le había faltado nada y tampoco había tenido que compartir, ni siquiera con sus primos pues sus familias se odiaban. Era la hija a la que ya le habían sellado el destino: se recibiría de abogada como lo habían hecho sus padres y se casaría con un empresario de alta posición económica que más temprano que tarde le daría hijos para agrandar la familia.

Siempre, siempre habían soñado con eso y aún cuando el corazón de Ichiko nunca se había sentido cómodo con ese plan de vida, siempre había ignorado esa sensación y había visto a otro lado, dejando que sus padres moldearan su vida a su voluntad.

Hasta que apareció ella.

Ella con su piel morena, con sus pechos perfectamente firmes, con sus caderas talladas por los mismos dioses de la sensualidad y con sus cabellos rebeldes con ese tono de rubio que por más que quisiera no le hacia justicia al dorado de sus ojos.

Su primer encuentro había sido unos meses antes, cuando volviendo a casa de la universidad ella había permitido que el viento le robara sus papeles y los hiciera danzar, bajando a la playa donde una surfista salía del agua y como si hubiera estado predestinado, atrapó las fotocopias que Ichiko perseguía.

Aunque los había mojado un poco al agarrarlos, no los había arruinado e Ichiko más que enojarse con ella por humedecer el papel se enojó más con ella misma por descubrirse mirando cada curva de aquel cuerpo, como si realmente le interesara tocarlo o que ese cuerpo tocase el suyo.

Desde ese entonces, luego de aquel rápido "gracias" y esa huida para nada disimulada, había intentado evitarla, sin embargo, ahora estaba buscando ver esa mirada de nuevo y descubrir más de ese talento acuático que ella poseía con las olas.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

No, no tenía tiempo para eso.

Frunció el ceño y sin dudar partió directo a su casa, donde se encerraría en su habitación y estudiaría como una maldita desquiciada hasta que empezara el período de sus exámenes.

Lo que Ichiko no sabía, es que cuando comenzó a correr por la costa y su cabello negro como la noche ondeó al viento, Jyushiko lo reconoció perfectamente.

Y en el momento en el que los labios morenos se curvaron en una sonrisa, ya no había marcha atrás.

A Jyushiko se lo habían dicho muy claro: persigue lo que te haga sonreír.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que dos opuestos tan potentes como lo eran el día y la noche se estrellaran por fin.

El amor llega por donde menos te lo esperas.

 **Ichiko universitaria** **y** **Jyushiko surfista.**

 _2017._


	6. 5

Estaba aburrido. Terriblemente aburrido.

Ya se había cansado de torturar a todas esas almas que habían llegado a su sector del infierno por caer en el pecado de la avaricia. Lo que habían tenido de paciencia para envenenar gente con tal de quedarse con su dinero les faltaba de hombría para aguantar todas esas torturas que les daba.

Se cansaba de oírlos suplicar por la vida que ya no tenían. Ni siquiera servían para excitarlo.

Y Mammón deseaba pensar que eso se debía a que últimamente no estaban llegando mujeres a su sector, pues de ser el caso podría estar saboreando a un par ahora mismo, pero parecía ser que su pecado estaba afectando más a los hombres que a las mujeres.

O al menos eso usaba para justificarse, cuando en su interior sabía perfectamente que era lo que le sucedía.

Todo era culpa del amo del infierno. Hades, el propio dios de la muerte y la destrucción, amo del inframundo.

Su superior en otras palabras.

Y en quien quería meter profundamente su pene para no sacarlo nunca.

No sería Asmodeo, demonio de la lujuria, pero sus necesidades sexuales eran las más cercanas a las de su hermano.

Pensando en que podría hacerle una visita, decidió dejar a sus almas desamparadas, siendo torturadas por sus criaturas obedientes y marchó volando al castillo donde Hades se encontraba haciendo lo de siempre: revisando que nadie quisiera sacarlo de su trono.

Hades lo odiaba, después de todo había sido el único demonio de todos los que había creado que había logrado sodomizarlo, siendo que él siempre prefería ir arriba y torturar si era posible al amante que le tocase.

Pero con Mammón no podía hacer eso, ya fuera porque le tenía miedo a su fuerza brutal si hacia algo que no le gustara o porque era realmente muy bueno en el sexo.

Además, aunque nunca lo dijera en voz alta, debía admitir que algo que le agradaba mucho de ese demonio idiota era que siempre lo hacían sobre su trono y no debía irse a ninguna mugrienta y simple cama. El ingenio de Mammón para encontrar posiciones cómodas siempre lo sorprendía.

Antes de que el demonio cruzara por la puerta, sonrió al sentir su energía.

Ese juego de amarse, pero no decirlo más que físicamente en la cama -el trono- era eterno.

 **Ichimatsu Hades** **y** **Jyushimatsu Mammón.**

 _Tiempo indefinido._


	7. 6

No podía creer que se hubieran salido con la suya otra vez. Y lo peor era que en esta ocasión no solo le habían roto sus apuntes de la clase _-los pocos que lograba hacer-_ sino que también se habían metido con su libro de conjuros e invocaciones.

Era el único que tenía y ahora sus páginas estaban hechas trizas.

Los ojos morados, delineados apenas en su zona inferior con un delineador negro, miraban horrorizados los trozos de papel que minutos antes habían formado palabras y oraciones coherentes, al menos para alguien como él que respetaba e invocaba a seres de otros mundos y dimensiones.

¿Cómo iba a disculparse con los seres del Más Allá? Iban a venir por su alma debido a la blasfemia que había dejado cometer.

Itchy siempre se había prometido no llorar, no desde esa única vez en la que le habían arrebatado su inocencia siendo más pequeño y en la que se había quedado seco después de tanto llanto. Además, con la compañía de los espíritus, ya no sentía ese horrible ardor y vacío que era la soledad, pues se encontraba acompañado y asistido por otras almas, así fueran lejanas.

Y ahora esas almas no volverían, no hasta que consiguiera otro libro y pudiera contactarlas nuevamente, a través de un duro proceso que le había costado años dominar.

Las lágrimas de rabia ya habían aparecido en sus ojos luego de estar ocultas y siendo reprimidas por tanto tiempo en su corazón. Apretó los dientes, transformó sus manos en un puño y comenzó a golpear duramente el suelo hasta que sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar.

Gritó hasta que la misma voz empezó a dolerle y su maquillaje fue destiñéndose gracias a las gotas de agua salada que ahora dejaba correr por sus mejillas. Y hubiera seguido de esa forma, de no ser porque algo detuvo los golpes que estaba dando.

Sintió una superficie acolchada, cálida y grande que le hizo abrir los ojos para saber a donde había ido a parar una de sus manos. Y se encontró con una mano enorme y morena.

Tuvo un escalofrío, pero juntó valor y elevó los ojos, directo a aquel que estaba frente a él.

Era un tipo de dos metros de alto, quizás más e Itchy se encogió inmediatamente en su lugar al verlo.

Lo único que podía esperar de ese individuo era que lo golpeara, que lo descuartizara e incluso que lo violara, porque no había nada bueno que los demás pudieran hacer por él.

Esos pensamientos se encargaron de que sus ojos se opacaran, dándose cuenta de que había nacido en este mundo por error y que si su felicidad dependía de otros seres lejanos entonces no hacía más que confirmarlo.

Él no tenía que estar ahí.

El contrario, por su parte, al ver como esos ojos morados perdían su brillo, se agachó hacia él y unió sus frentes, manteniendo sus ojos dorados abiertos de manera tal que sus miradas chocaron aún si Itchy no lo estaba viendo.

No necesitaba que lo viera. Solo que notara ese mínimo segundo en el cual un arco de brillo demoníaco atravesara sus pupilas de forma diagonal.

Y lo hizo, porque Itchy había visto más de una vez aquel detalle.

En su libro, en sus sueños, en películas…

Fue por eso que se dejó tomar de la cintura y alzar, porque aparte de que ese tacto hizo que recuperara un poco la consciencia, se le hizo tan delicado y cuidadoso que simplemente decidió cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, confiando en él.

Itchy no tenía un ángel como guardián, él tenía un demonio.

Y lo había venido a buscar para llevarlo al lugar en el que siempre tuvo que estar.

 **Itchy** **y** **Jyushimatsu Cheeto.**

 _Ahora mismo._


	8. 7

Ichiko suspiró exhausta. No podía creer que realmente había terminado. Con una gran satisfacción en el pecho, decidió tomar los papeles para guardarlos en el cajón, después de todo ya los había organizado alfabéticamente y se había asegurado de firmarlos todos.

Era una médica muy solicitada gracias a sus hábiles manos para evitar dolores en los procedimientos y en su serena voz que calmaba al más horrorizado paciente. Gracias al cielo nunca le faltaba trabajo, pero vivía solo para éste más que de él.

Casi no tenía vida social, no lograba descansar y vivía sola. Absolutamente sola, teniendo que a la vez volver muy tarde del hospital, transitando por calles oscuras y tenebrosas.

Su barrio tampoco estaba muy bien ubicado.

Más de una vez la habían asaltado, aunque por suerte no había llegado a más que eso.

Hasta esa noche.

La empujaron contra un callejón oscuro, se apretaron contra ella y sus manos se dirigieron directo a su entrepierna para presionarla con sus dedos, logrando sacarle un gemido de dolor que ahogaron colocándole una mano en su boca.

La respiración pesada de ambos asaltantes llegó a su oído, logrando que Ichiko cerrara los ojos con fuerza como si con esa acción pudiera quitarse de encima a ambos desgraciados. Intentaba, a la vez, bloquear su sentido auditivo para no oír todas las asquerosidades que estaban diciendo que le harían entre todos.

El corazón le latía desbocado, estaba aterrorizada y quizás fue eso mismo lo que hizo que alguien acudiera a su auxilio.

Los cuerpos que antes la aprisionaban desaparecieron, casi como si alguien los hubiera arrancado de su lugar y los hubiera hecho partir a alguna parte, porque dejó de sentir absolutamente sus presencias.

Pero aún así, no abrió sus ojos. No podía.

Así fue como solo percibió con el olfato un aroma ligero a vainilla, con sus oídos escuchó unos sonidos de tacón acercándose y con toda su piel notó una ligera y relajante respiración que la erizó por completo.

Estaba con una mujer, podía sentirlo.

Su respiración comenzó a ser más rápida y unas lágrimas fueron retenidas por sus párpados, los cuales apretó más fuerte por el miedo. Realmente no quería ver ni saber que sería de ella estando en esa situación. Estaba aterrorizada.

Pero solo bastó con un pequeño toque -con lo que supuso que sería la punta de un dedo- en su pecho para serenarla. Fue como magia. Se sintió protegida y a salvo.

Lo último fue que cuando tuvo una pizca de valentía y decisión para abrir los ojos, aquella mujer o lo que fuera que estuviera delante suyo, se acercó rápido para besarla en el cuello.

Un beso nítido, que sintió en cada poro de piel que esos labios abarcaron.

Luego oyó como se alejaba y la dejaba sola. Ichiko por fin se dejó caer al suelo, llevándose una mano a la yugular, totalmente pasmada y confundida.

Lo que había sentido, además de los labios… ¿habían sido colmillos?

 **Ichiko médica** **x** **Jyushiko vampira.**

 _Edad media._


	9. 8

**8.**

Sonrió triunfante cuando oyó cómo su flecha había hecho caer al animal salvaje que venía queriendo cazar hace días. No había nada que se le escapara, ni siquiera el más rápido de los carnívoros.

Corrió derecho a encontrarse con su presa. Ya se le estaba haciendo agua la boca de solo imaginar el sabor que tendría su carne mientras se deshacía en su boca. Seguramente sería la carne más tierna que hubiera probado jamás.

En eso venía pensando cuando por fin se abrió paso entre los arbustos y se encontró con lo último que esperaba hallar.

Una mujer de piel morena se encontraba tendida en el suelo, con la flecha que él había lanzado clavada en su brazo. La sangre caía y se desparramaba por el suelo, directo a sus pies que yacían inmóviles al notar no solo que esa mujer tenía una característica tan rara como lo era el cabello rubio, sino que también desde su espalda surgían dos enormes y transparentes alas.

Ichimatsu entendió que había cometido un error al confundir un hada con un animal, pues si el rey de ese entonces llegaba a enterarse que había dañado a una criatura sagrada de esas tierras…

No quería ni pensarlo.

No quería perder tiempo, tampoco. Rápidamente la tomó en brazos y la miró con culpa y arrepentimiento antes de llevarla a su casa.

Con una curación podría nacer algo.

 **Ichimatsu arquero** **x** **Jyushiko hada.**

 _Época remota._


	10. 9

**9.**

Levantó con suavidad la ventana corrediza, todo con tal de poder pasar una de sus piernas lentamente hacia el interior. Sonrió al notar que podía adentrarse perfectamente en la propiedad privada y pronto estuvo dentro como si siguiera siendo su casa. Lo bueno de ser flexible.

Aún recordaba cuando había abandonado ese circo, odiada por todas las cosas que le obligaban a hacer y que no quería, arriesgando su vida y humillándola por el mero hecho de ser mujer.

En una época donde el hombre tenía todas las decisiones, no había mucho que pudiera hacer. No mucho más que escapar, ganarse la vida quitándole lo más valioso a los ricos egocéntricos y jurando venganza cada noche que recordaba todo el martirio que había tenido que pasar.

Lo que la atormentaba -mucho más porque no lograba comprenderlo- era porque Jyushiko, la que había sido su compañera tanto tiempo, no había marchado con ella.

¿Sería porque sabía, que cada noche ella volvía a verla, entrando por esa ventana y haciendo ver que conservaba sus buenas dotes de contorsionista?

Jyushiko siempre dejaba un pequeño espacio en su cama, pegándose contra la pared para que Ichiko se adentrara con ella.

Esa noche había sido vencida por el sueño, tantas otras había logrado mantenerse despierta para ella, pero ese día Ichiko sabía que había tenido una estresante función en la tarde en la cual seguramente habría sido explotada.

Levantó la sábana blanca de seda con las que se cubría la menor y se adentró en la cama con ella, descubriéndola desnuda. Las noches eran de un calor insoportable y entendía que Jyushiko no quisiera dormir con ropa por más ligera que fuese. Pese a eso, entrelazó con cuidado sus piernas y se acurrucó cerca.

Si no la acompañaba durante el día al menos podía hacerlo durante la noche y en sus sueños, cuando todos dormían o directamente no podían acceder.

Hasta que pudiera llevarla consigo.

A un lugar mejor.

 **Ichiko ladrona** **x** **Jyushiko circense.**

 _Tiempo indefinido._


	11. 10

**10.**

Lo que estaba haciendo podía considerarse suicidio, pero simplemente no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Conocía a ese prisionero desde que eran unos niños y sabía que si había robado había sido por una causa noble.

Su familia siempre había vivido en la pobreza, pues a diferencia de él no podía destacar por ningún aspecto de su personalidad como para llegar al castillo como le había sucedido.

Él, por el contrario, había sabido valerse de la risa para poder entrar a la nobleza -aunque claro, siendo ayudado por cierto guardia real de ojos extrema y profundamente azules que había perdido la cabeza por él- y ahora participaba de los más refinados festines, haciendo reír a los invitados e incluso a los sirvientes que servían la comida-

¿Por qué no iba, pues, a transmitir la risa a alguien que realmente la necesitara y no solo quisiera comerla cuan pecado guloso?

Ese era el caso de ese pobretón que había ido a parar al calabozo. Jyushimatsu solo debió hacerle sus famosos ojos de cachorrito suplicantes al guardia Karamatsu para que le permitiera pasar y poder llegar a aquel con el que había cruzado su camino en la niñez.

Lo encontró acostado en el suelo, precisamente en una esquina de la celda, moribundo y lleno de golpes y polvo por el maltrato que había recibido momentos antes.

El bufón se acercó cauteloso y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos la llave de la puerta de hierro, la cual abrió lento para no perturbar el ligero sueño que poseía el preso en su estado más miserable.

Se notaba que hasta le costaba dormir.

Delicadamente, se adentró hasta llegar a él para poder agacharse y removerlo cuan madre a su bebé recién nacido. Los ojos opacos, llenos de desesperanza, se abrieron a su tiempo y observaron abrumados a quien tenía en frente.

Jyushimatsu tragó saliva antes de sonreírle y entonces, un pequeño rayo de luz pareció por fin aparecer en su vida.

 **Ichimatsu pobre** **x Jyushimatsu arlequín.**

 _Edad media._


End file.
